HTTYD Poem
by prettykitty473
Summary: This is a poetic version of the movie.  I know, the summary sucks. Since I forgot to add this to the story, I'll add it to the summary: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. There.


****

This is my poem version of the whole movie. I know at some parts, the grammer is suckish, but I had to make it all rhyme. This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

There once was a Viking unlike all the rest,

His name is Hiccup, and he was on a quest,

To prove himself to his village and father,

But the only thing proved was that he was a bother.

* * *

Until one day he took a Night fury down,

But nobody believed him, he looked like a clown,

He knew to truth, so he set out to find it,

And eventually found where the beast had hit.

* * *

So he pulled out his knife intending to slay,

But instead let the dragon get away,

The beast didn't kill him, for reasons unknown,

And Hiccup came back to the Night Fury's zone.

* * *

The more he was there, the closer they got,

Yes they were different, but that mattered not,

And Hiccup came to realize that Vikings weren't right,

Dragons were not just wanting to fight.

* * *

They had a queen that they were ordered by,

And if they didn't they were sentenced to die,

But his father didn't listen, nobody did,

Except for his good friend, Astrid.

* * *

She was the only one who knew what Hiccup did,

All of his secrets, some grown-up, some kid,

She knew about Toothless and felt their woe,

For the three of them had to lay low.

* * *

She and Hiccup were in this class,

That Hiccup, unfortunately, was the one to pass,

So what he was almost forced to do was unthinkable,

He almost slayed a dragon in front of all.

* * *

What he did instead was really quite brave,

His secrets with dragons he readily gave,

But the consequences was what he preferred not,

For his dragon, Toothless, was, sadly, caught.

* * *

So while most of the village set out for the nest,

Hiccup went around and gathered the rest,

And paired them with dragons, he taught them to fly,

Then, off to the nest, they hit the sky.

* * *

The sailors, though, were shocked with what they found,

A huge beast that could really astound,

And, Thor help them all, they couldn't succeed,

But that's what you get when you got greed.

* * *

Then the dragon riders came and turned the tide,

Vowed to save the day while the villagers went to hide,

But first they needed to find one last thing,

They found Toothless and took off with a bang.

* * *

The others, eventually, let two be,

Hiccup and Toothless, they were the key,

To unlock the secrets of success,

They blasted the dragon with such finesse.

* * *

But then came a problem, much to everyone's despair,

The dragon and rider fell out of the air,

And when they were found, unfortunately,

There was a wound that was easy to see.

* * *

Hiccup awoke after some time,

In his house that was as silent as a mime,

He was all alone except for one beast,

That was breaking the rules, but Hiccup cared the least.

* * *

He started to get up, but with complications,

But eventually did, with some patience,

The one thing that was holding him back,

Was that for one leg there seemed to be a lack.

* * *

And where that leg should've been,

Was instead a like a metal tin,

It was a fake leg, but worked just as well,

And was a small price to pay for that big a fell.

* * *

He finally managed to get outside,

Where he found all of his work and pride,

For dragons and Vikings finally got along,

And the air was filled with the dragons' song.

* * *

As soon as he was spotted, everyone gathered around,

They were happy to see that he was safe and sound,

Especially Astrid, who greeted him with a punch and kiss,

Then she and Hiccup rode off on their dragons in perfect bliss.

* * *

This is, my friends, a story that's true,

And if you don't believe me, then boohoo to you,

Maybe you should go to Berk and ask them for conformation,

And stay there awhile, it's a good place to vacation.

* * *

**If you thought it was more suckish than I made it out to be, or if you liked it, then tell me. A.K.A: review!**


End file.
